Marca Registrada
by corizakat
Summary: La verdad y solo la verdad duele y no puede ser facilmente comprendida. Ser solo un gran negocio mas que una persona. Harry Potter TM. Copyright. Todos los derechos. JK. Rowling


Harry tiene miedo, ayer encontro a Ron escarbando en su baul, con una actitud ratonesca que dejo al pobre muchacho con la raya en la frente perturbado por horas. Despues de eso se encerro en el baño de la pieza comun y no ha salido desde ese momento. Todo Hogwarts esta preocupado... Que haremos sin nuestro Harry Potter? Quien nos librara de Voldemort una vez mas? Tendremos que buscarnos otro heroe? ...

Hermione, tambien preocupada se dirige al baño y toca con su puño, 3 veces, pero no se oye nada.

Harry! Yo se que estas ahi, in fact, todo Hogwarts sabe que estas ahi, y si no sales, todo el mundo magico lo sabra...Acaso quieres ser el hazmereir de toda la escuela y el universo conocido? –termina la muchacha con la esperanza de que sus palabras hagan recapacitar al perturbado joven.

Porque no hacemos el hechizo Alohomora? O simplemente abrimos la puerta? Ni siquiera le hecho llave! – dice Draco un poco exasperado – Tenemos que quedarnos aqui para siempre a la espera de que al Rey se le de la gana de salir?

Cual es tu problema con Harry?- Pregunta Ron –Acaso no te gustaria el mismo trato comprensivo si a ti te pasara una situacion similar?

Sabes, tu eres el ultimo que deberia hablar aqui... Por tu culpa Harry se ha puesto asi! –replica Neville con impetu y se larga a llorar de profunda pena.

Vamos Neville, no te pongas asi... –dice Mc Gonagall llevandose al muchacho entre sus brazos- Se que esto es una situacion triste –y lo abraza con mas carino y ternura. A decir verdad, tanto cariño y ternura que algunas lagrimas se dejan escapar de los ojos de varios presentes, incluso Snape no se logra contener y sus vidriosos ojos no soportan mas el peso del agua y las lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla.

En ese momento llegan las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, 2 de las casas mas discriminadas en los ultimos tiempos, todo a causa de esos escritos clasistas y separatistas de J.K.Rowling.

Nosotros tambien queremos estar presentes en este momento de amargura. Lamentablemente en este colegio uno tiene que llegar de improviso a las situaciones, porque los profesores ni siquiera se dignan a avisarnos lo que pasa aqui... Nos discriminan y estamos cansados de este trato. Por mi, ojala que Harro Potto (Sobrenombre ofensivo para Harry, que normalmente utiliza la Confederacion de Casas Relegadas en sus lugares de reunion) se quedara en ese baño para siempre, asi le daria la oportunidad a algun superheroe de turno proveniente de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw a que nos salve, nuevamente, de Voldemort y de toda esta injusticia... – Concluye Cho Chang, presidenta de la C.C.R. (confederacion de casas relegadas )

Señorita Cho Chang, si no quiere recibir un disparo en los sesos, le recomiendo que se quede callada –replica pasivamente Dumblerdore sacando su pistola.

Saben! –Grita una pequeña pelirroja de entre la multitud –Porque nos se van todos de aqui!

Espera Ginny! –Grita Mc Gonagall –tengo que hacer una anuncio... Yo y Neville estamos ... Comprometidos!

La multitud la mira por un momento y despues se retira lentamente de la pieza de Harry... Ya a nadie le sorprende estos anuncios, los matrimonios entre profesores y alumnos se han hecho muy comunes... al igual que los matrimonios poligamos y relaciones de todos con todos. Los alumnos estan cansados de tener una y otra parejas... en especial Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville y ciertos profesores... Hogwarts esta en decadencia... los fanfictions, una magia muy rara, agota a nuestros amigos...

Cuando ya todos se han retirado de la sala, solo queda hermione, Ron y Draco (era que no!...)

Harry? –Pregunta Draco

Que? –contesta Harry

Puedo pasar?-pregunta Draco apegado a la puerta

Abre la puerta, si es tu deseo –contesta Harry

Puedo pasar yo tambien? –pregunta hermione, con miedo en su voz

Entrad, si es tu deseo –contesta Harry

Amigo, No me dejaras afuera? –pregunta Ron con una sonrisa mala en su rostro

Amigo? –replica Ron.

Que pretendes Ron? –pregunta Draco acercandose al pelirrojo peligrosamente

Primero el baul y ahora esto ...- se acera Hermione por la espalda haciendo un sandwich de Ron.

Di tus oraciones... –dice Draco sacando un revolver

Al final le mandaremos una foto a tu mama para que te recuerde siempre- dice Hermione con un tono malevolo en el momento en que saca un serrucho.

Puedo tener un ultimo deseo? –pregunta tranquilamente Ron.

Hermione y Draco se miran por encima del hombro de Ron y asienten.

Habla ya... –dice Draco

Puedo... –y su mano busca algo en el bolsillo – Puedo... Matarlos a ustedes 2... Hijos de ... su madre!

Ron se separa de Draco de un empujon y aplasta a Hermione contra la pared...

Aja! Asi los queria ver, a ambos tirados en el suelo, indefensos con sus armas muggles – dice Ron riendose mientras los apunta con sus 2 varitas marca "ronaldinho"...

Ya basta! – Sale Harry del baño, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto sollozar – No se maten, he salido...

Oh Harry! Te he extrañado –corre Ron a abrazarlo

Alejate...- dice friamente Harry

Que vas a hacer ahora Harry? –pregunta Hermione, incorporandose y acercandose a el.

No se... – dice Harry mirando al piso

Ven, toma mi maleta y vete de esta pocilga – dice Draco, pasandole la maleta

Y ustedes, se las podran arreglar solos aqui? –Dice Harry mirando a sus amigos

Si, si, no te preocupes...je je –dice Hermione tratando de poner una sonrisa amigable y tranquilizadora, pero las lagrimas le recorren la cara... Que va a hacer sin su amigo?

Hey... lo podemos hacer, cara cortada, ahora ve – dice Draco tambien con una sonrisa, pero la amargura lo corroe.

Asi que lentamente Harry mete sus libros, sus varita, sus mapas, sus lentes, y su lechuza en la maleta , toma su escoba y se va volando por la ventana.

Adios amigos, denle mis saludos a Dumble, Voldy y Rowling ! –grita Harry perdiendose por la colina

Adioooos !...- gritan los amigos en la ventana...

Bueno, supongo que esto se acabo... – dice Hermione – Porque no le damos su cheque ahora?

Si, si –asienten los otros.

Hermione se acerca al baul de Harry y lo abre... de pronto una luz sale de este y una figura sombria aparece...

Hola muchachos... Ustedes diran para que me necesitan... Oye, pero... es mi idea, o es demasiado pronto, mi ultima pelea con Harry fue hace 3 meses... generalmente mis vacaciones son mas largas – dice Voldemort revisando unos papeles, que probablemente es el Contrato

Se acabo Voldy – dice Dumblerdore apareciendo

Oh –responde Voldemort un poco consternado

Harry lo sabe todo, acepta este cheque como tu ultima paga –dice Hermione

Pero... como sucedio? –pregunta Voldemort viendo el cheque...

Harry me descubrio ayer... conversando contigo sobre las ideas que tenia Dumblerdore para el proximo libro –dice Ron.

chuuuuuu... –dice Voldemort – y... supongo que se enojo...

claaaro... se encerro en el baño, temiamos que cometiera alguna locura... pero al final recapacito y ... bueno... se fue... –dijo Draco.

SE FUE ! – dice Snape – Que va a pasar ahora con el Libro? La tonta de la Rowling ya anuncio que viene el libro 7 y 8 ... y yo tengo contrato hasta el libro 12...

Y yo tengo contrato hasta el libro 15 y ahi parece que me muero, no se, tenemos que hablarlo con los ejecutivos – dice Dumblerdore – la cosa es que Harry se fue y ahora nos quedamos sin heroe, los malditos de Huffle y Ravenclaw van a estar felices.

Ay, pero, debemos entenderlo... debe ser muy fuerte para el, saber que cada año ha arriesgado su vida para sacar material para que se escriban libros y asi la empresa H.P. sociedad anonima gane dinero a costa suya – dice Mc. Gonagall – y ni si quiera le pagabamos...

Es que si le hubieramos pagado, se habria dado cuenta y sus actos de heroismo no hubieran salido naturales...Porque a la gente le gusta el libro? Por el heroismo natural que demuestra nuestro harry, la amistad natural y la magia –dice un ejecutivo.

Bueno yo me voy... tengo un primo que tiene un negocio en el Norte, chau –dice Voldemort.

Ok, entonces mañana vienen a buscar sus cheques, ok? –dice otro ejecutivo

si, si, bueno –responden todos.

FIN.-

**Ahora** Harry trabaja en un restorant de comida rapida y tiene un pequeño departamento en el centro

El primo de Voldemort tiene problemas con Servicios de Impuestos Internos y le han cerrado el negocio

Draco trabaja en un Night Club

Neville y Mc.Gonagall se divorciaron, pero Neville encontro a una chica agradable de su edad .

Hermione termino sus estudios y ahora es cesante

Rowling va a sacar otra novela "Cho Chang y la piedra sicologica", tratara de una oriental huerfana que va a un colegio de Esoterismo y salva al mundo del Hereje mas malo "Jaffar".

Y Dumblerdore encontro trabajo como doble de Gandalf.


End file.
